<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mifune’s Time to Shine by Crimson_Jahseph</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627310">Mifune’s Time to Shine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Jahseph/pseuds/Crimson_Jahseph'>Crimson_Jahseph</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Friendship/Love, Lesbian Sex, Yuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:20:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Jahseph/pseuds/Crimson_Jahseph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After an argument between Ayumu and Yu, leaving Ayumu heartbroken. Mifune decides to head to Ayumu in order to comfort her, unknowingly that things would go different than expected...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Takasaki Yuu/Uehara Ayumu, Uehara Ayumu/Mifune Shioriko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mifune’s Time to Shine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Welcome to the Lemon  that nobody asked for because I like Shioriko Mifune/Ayumu Ueharaship. My own version of Chapter 15 of Love Live SIFAS story, even though it hasn't come out in the international version yet. Anyway enjoy this weird AF lemon with plot.</p><p> </p><p>A thud echoed along the hallways of the school. Late in the evening, all school activities already ended, therefore leaving no one in the exception of two people. </p><p> </p><p> “Ayumu, Stop!! Can you not see I’m trying so hard to get this festival to work, so stop distracting me!!”</p><p> </p><p>At the student council room, two people stood, Ayumu moved backwards a bit with heartbroken expression with tears on her eyes. Meanwhile, Yu snapped at her, bickering about how she was a burden to her, after days of endlessly trying to reach out to the volunteers in order to take care of the festival. Yu yearned for it to be an ultimate window for the public to see, to shine as bright as Muse and Aquors. On the other hand, Ayumu looked at her, tears flowing down her eyes. She wanted Yu to stop her yearning, it pained her to see her at a state like this. Ever since, she abstained herself in involving with the school idol club, Ayumu has been worried as everyone else was. They all wanted to give to express their gratitude on a simple gift, only for Yu to ignore it, ignoring everyone’s feelings, her feelings.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you so eager to make this festival a success?”</p><p> </p><p>“Where was our promise that will always be together as friends!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you even think what I’m feeling right now!! I wanted... to be with you, that is why I became a School Idol, for you”</p><p> </p><p>The pink haired girl sobbed uncontrollably, as Yu looked at her at awe, still confused.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Yu”</p><p> </p><p>“I always did, but I can’t keep pretending to become a person that you don’t love back...”</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t bear this pain anymore. So, she ran outside, home, away from her sight. </p><p> </p><p>“Ayumu!!”</p><p> </p><p>A voice called out to her, yet she chose to ignore her surroundings as she wanted conceal herself from everyone. Unbeknownst, the current student council president, Shioriko watched as the crying Ayumu dashed past her, unknown of her presence.</p><p> </p><p>“Ayumu?”</p><p> </p><p>Confused, on why Ayumu was crying and leaving at such hurry.</p><p> </p><p>“Ayumu! Wait!”</p><p> </p><p>She looked back towards the source of the familiar voice, she saw Yu running towards the same direction, confused as she was.</p><p> </p><p>“What just happened?!”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know either”</p><p> </p><p>“Takasaki-San look at me, what the hell is going on?”</p><p> </p><p>“For a moment I was just doing my job, and then she suddenly came in, but she was distracting me, so I told her to stop, now she’s angry at me”</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t believe what she heard, Ayumu a “burden” to her own childhood friend. If she had not tried to provoke her, well it sure did work. Anger and jealousy took ahold over her, afterwards she latched her hand onto Yu’s shoulders, shaking her almost violently. </p><p> </p><p>“HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT TO HER, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!!!”</p><p> </p><p>She screamed at her, her eyes filled with outrage and the sudden shouting causing an uproar to the empty hallways.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m trying to get this festival up and ready, this is our only chance to become like them, our dream and promise lies on my hands!!</p><p> </p><p>“Are you even listening to yourself?! It’s not all about fame, it’s how each person had their own capabilities and dreams that they desire to strive towards, it’s not about the destination Takasaki-San”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m doing this for everyone’s sake”</p><p> </p><p>“No, have you realized what you’ve done?”</p><p> </p><p>The short black-haired girl loosened her grip on the second year, she proceeded to make her leave, and she didn’t want to waste her time arguing with her as she had other matters to worry about, Ayumu in this case. She walked through the halls, eventually out of campus leaving a perplexed Yu behind.</p><p> </p><p>“(Everyone else feelings? Ayumu...)”</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, the student council president scanned the exterior parts of campus, she wouldn’t have gone far unless she straight up ran home. Nevertheless, she was gone as she expected. Just as she was about to give up and probably give her a phone call, she heard a faint sound coming from her right, but couldn’t quite trace it, muffled by the sounds of cars passing by. The closer she got the more she could pinpoint exactly what she was hearing, it sounded like sobs of someone crying. Then, she saw her. It was a sight that the council president herself devastated to watch. </p><p> </p><p>Sitting at a bus stop, the pink-haired girl, her face resting on her hands. A flood of tears was flowing down from her face down her hands and arms. Crying uncontrollably over the heartbreak from her only childhood friend.</p><p> </p><p>Shioriko was disturbed at the sight. Ayumu being the gently and calm personality, willingly to create a new friendship with her. Although the black-haired girl much preferred being independent, every time Ayumu came into the room with that generous, and angelic smile. It shined her day; the feeling of a blissful new hope came to her. She admired the feeling of happiness that she hadn’t felt a long time ago. No, the only one who she calls “friend”, was now in torment.</p><p> </p><p>Quickly she rushed only stop herself mere feet from her. Looking down at the mess she was, the shorter girl gritted her teeth, simultaneously clenching her hands at the scene.</p><p> </p><p>“Shioriko...chan!!”</p><p> </p><p>Ayumu looked up at her so desperate look on her, along with her flooded with tears still sobbing. Before Shioriko could react or say something, she felt Ayumu cling onto her tightly, Ayumu feeling as if she didn’t want her to escape her grasp.</p><p> </p><p>“I just...”</p><p> </p><p>“I just don’t know that girl anymore...”</p><p> </p><p>She mumbled as she gripped her shoulders tighter, as once again bawling her eyes out on her shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>The so student council president stood there in shock as the devastated Ayumu kept crying and latching onto her. Part of her wanted to scold her for being in her personal space, but she felt the need to become the friend Ayumu she needs right now. After the pink-haired girl has done so much to her, it was now her turn to return the deed. She started simple by hugging the miserable girl back, gently putting one arm on her back and the other patting the back of her head.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay Uehara-san, I’m here”</p><p> </p><p>They both stood there as the shorter girl patiently waited for Ayumu to release her inner sorrows. Shioriko in way felt grateful being here for her at this moment, comforting her, reminding the pink-haired girl that she can count on her at the worst times. Her shining knight ready to save her from her misery. On the other hand, Ayumu felt a sense of peace and comfort being embraced in the student council president's arms. She could have said the same thing about Yu also, but right now she felt safer with Mifune. After what felt like hours, they finally broke their each other's embrace both noticeably blushing after realizing how close and intimate they were. Especially the short-haired girl looked away, she felt the need of probably wanting to hide in her shell for the rest of her life due to her shameless action. </p><p> </p><p>"Shioriko...chan"</p><p> </p><p>Upon hearing her soft, with a tone of nervousness voice call out to her, slowly turning her head to face Ayumu, she didn't believe the sight in front of her. The nearby streetlight shining on the gentle girl was now at close proximity, with a disheartened look on her eyes in a more flustered way, holding her arm with her other hand. </p><p> </p><p>("I've never seen her this flustered before, but it’s kind of cute, wait... WHAT AM I EVEN SAYING?!!")</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to be alone tonight...”</p><p> </p><p>(“Is she referring to what I think she’s going to say?”)</p><p> </p><p>“So... do you want head over to my place with me?”</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t believe what she just heard, of all people she wanted to be with her. The first year who challenge Nana Nakagawa into the student council president elections and won by a mile, with the believe of the success of each student rather than passion. The same girl who countless times told the the school idol club would be disbanded. </p><p> </p><p>Now she was being asked to stay at Ayumu's house. At first, she was shocked, at the sudden request. Yet, part of her immediately felt a glimpse of hope at the opportunity she was given. She took it all in, with a hidden blissfulness within her ,although she wasn't much of a fan of displaying emotions.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine..."</p><p> </p><p>("Great job, idiot! You made it as enthusiastic, now that I think about it, I do have a lot of things to do back ho-")</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, I... appreciate it... a lot"</p><p> </p><p>If that wasn't enough the sound of her own gentle voice with a hint of sadness, along with her still forcing a smile upon hearing the shorter girl's agreement, just made Shioriko's heart melt.</p><p> </p><p>The walk back to Ayumu's house had sorts awkward, calm, and heartfelt nature to it. They both small details of the sunset turning into the night sky, the sounds of cars passing by, ultimately each other. Although they never really said anything along the way, they liked the comfortable silence between each other, especially Ayumu, as if she couldn't ask a better companion to be with. </p><p> </p><p>She still couldn't drift away from the memory prior to the today. </p><p> </p><p>Ayumu stood before Shioriko just as concerned as her, to Yu's exhaustive work to restore the school idol festival.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't help but worry about her, it’s been a few days since she hadn't shown up to after school activities"</p><p> </p><p>"How about giving her a gift?"</p><p> </p><p>"A gift?"</p><p> </p><p>"What I meant was, if we want to show her how much we appreciate for her efforts, how considering giving her a gift?"</p><p> </p><p>Ayumu's eyes lit up with delight as she merged both palms of her hands together.</p><p> </p><p>"That's a great idea, but what type a gift shall we give her?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll tell you"</p><p> </p><p>Ayumu couldn't budge this feeling of her being torn apart, the girl, her childhood friend, Yu wasn't the same as she was before.</p><p> </p><p>But, Shioriko was different. If she recalled she used to be an independent, clever, self-isolated girl. As kind and gentle Ayumu was, she felt the need to become closer with her. Yet as Shioriko looked unapproachable and sharp, it wasn't true at all. All she needed was a reliable companion, someone who could listening to all her burdens, someone willingly enough to spend time with her, someone to share the same feelings of companionship.</p><p> </p><p>Both of them could tell, how they have spent more time talking, hanging out with each other, and how much they opened up.</p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, Shioriko could still recall an embarrassing memory with the girl walking right next to her.</p><p> </p><p>"You look adorable today, Shioriko-san!"</p><p> </p><p>Standing in front her was the pink-haired girl except in a white and green dress, that literally personally signified her gentle beauty.</p><p>("God, she's so adorable")</p><p> </p><p>The shorter girl tried to restrain a blush on her cheeks, at the sight. She has never seen her outside of school, so seeing her with a dress like this, truly remarked her innocence. </p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean, I am just wearing a dress, that's all!!"</p><p> </p><p>She responded, with hint of nervousness.</p><p> </p><p>"Not that"</p><p> </p><p>After that, Ayumu walked closer to the black-haired, just stopped mere inches away from her face. Then she proceeded to pat her short hair in such a pleasant way, she felt a heat rise up fro,m her chest up to her face at the touch. Mifune wanted to enjoy this feeling of her touch forever, on the contrary she mentally wanted to die from blood loss, she couldn't even look at her right now.</p><p>"I just thought how cute you looked today"</p><p> </p><p>"I... uhh... thank you..."</p><p> </p><p>She finally got the will to look at her again. The face of angel, those yellow eyes that felt that she made peace with her own demons, the soft smile causing her heart flutter, finally those lips, yearning to be kissed, ready to be earned by a lover. Shioriko realized she wanted to her first. She desired Ayumu to be her’s only.</p><p> </p><p>"We're here..."</p><p> </p><p>The shorter girl shifted out her thoughts to the sound of the weak voice of the girl next to her. they were both already at the balcony in front of Ayumu's home. Nevertheless, they proceeded to enter, the shorter girl followed behind until they eventually ended up in Ayumu’s bedroom. They both sat down on the bed, unknowing their actions. The room grew silent including the awkwardness between the two teenagers, as Shioriko was thinking to start a conversation, yet kept glancing at the gloomy girl. </p><p> </p><p>“You know, if there’s anything I can help with, can always tell me”</p><p> </p><p>She glanced once more only to see Ayumu looking down as tears falling of her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Uehara-San?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just don’t know what went wrong, I thought we were growing closer, but I can’t bear this pain I’m feeling this pain!”</p><p> </p><p>The pink-haired girl looked at her with a pleading expression mixed of despair.</p><p> </p><p>“How?”</p><p> </p><p>Out of pity she suddenly grabbed Ayumu’s shoulders pulling her to lay her head on the shorter girl’s chest. She was embarrassed obviously but she didn’t care, right now she knew that the girl was in distress, therefore she wanted to comfort as best as she can. The pink-haired girl was holding onto her as if there was no tomorrow as she released her inner sorrows. </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile Mifune, a thought crossed her mind, she was right here with her so crush, alone just them both. This was her only chance to confess her feelings to her, nevertheless she still kep denying them. </p><p> </p><p>(“But if I never tell her how I feel, I would probably never see her smile ever again”)</p><p> </p><p>She felt conflicted, why would she want to risk her new friendship with Ayumu with a sudden wanting of taking their relationship to a whole new step. Yet, Ayumu has been kind enough to give her an opportunity to a new spark in her monotonous life. She has uplifted new feelings that give her a new reason to wake up each passing day, thinking of her, Ayumu, her sunshine. </p><p> </p><p>“Ue..hara…san…”</p><p> </p><p>The black-haired girl spoke softly, almost stuttering. Ayumu looked up, almost mere inches away from the shorter girl, causing a noticeable blush on Mifune’s cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s something I want to tell you, but I thought right now it may have not been the best time to say it”</p><p> </p><p>Shioriko stated directly not looking at her as Ayumu seemed not to know she was invading her personal space.</p><p> </p><p>“No… it’s alright, if it’s really important, then sure…</p><p> </p><p>(“This is it it’s now or never”)</p><p> </p><p>Along with a deep breath she firmly looked into those yellow eyes begging for satisfaction.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t why it happens, but every time you at me with those eyes it’s like if you always be by my side, even if my days are not the best, yet you assure me everything is going to be alright with that gentle smile of yours”</p><p> </p><p>“When you walk into the room, it is as if the whole room brightens up with you around, you remind me why I value my life even more”</p><p> </p><p>“I hate seeing you hurting you like this, so let me make you the happiest girl with my feelings…”</p><p> </p><p>Shiriko with a scorching heat on her cheeks, forcing herself a soft smile as she cupped Ayumu’s cheek. Otherwise the pink-haired girl had a tentative expression, unknown of what she meant by her confession.</p><p> </p><p>(“Is she-?”)</p><p> </p><p>“I l-, li-, (“damn it”) like you! Ayumu!”</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT?!”</p><p> </p><p>Ayumu backed away from touch, startled by the sudden confession. This didn’t feel right, she loves Yu, but can’t deny she had feelings for the student council president within too. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, this is too much to process!”</p><p> </p><p>The flustered girl put her hands on her cheeks to hide a certain blush emerging. Then again Shioriko decided to spend her time with her right now, although she was a busy girl, and with indeed high expectations from her wealthy family. All this time she noticed how much she has been willing to be with her, even if she had to maintain her status as an honors student, moreover as a student council president. She recalled how the only times seeing her actually smile from contentment was when she was with her, how much more approachable and sociable she has been to her.  Gripping her collar shirt, she looked back at the shorter girl, flustered as she was. She then remembered the day her and Mifune having a conversation through the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you so much Mifune-cha-, ahh noo! Umm, Shioriko-sa-. Neither that it’s too formal. Shi-…oriko…chan”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? what’s with you calling me with those honorifics so suddenly, has something been on your mind lately?”</p><p> </p><p>Ayumu upon hearing that, she got embarrassed as she didn’t want to disrespect her by offensively calling her “chan” meaning she has a close bond with that person.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, no! I’m sorry if I called you-”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m kidding, I just like the way you called me “Shioriko-chan”, it makes me… happy”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes perked up at her saying that although she couldn’t see the smile forming on the lips of the girl on the other side of the call. Earning a giggle from Ayumu, now it was Mifune’s turn to feel flustered.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad how much we have become closer to on another, hopefully we closer together”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh… sure, sure, I would like that…”</p><p> </p><p>Ayumu heard her reply with a tone of nervousness, causing to giggle even more. At the other side, Shioriko felt flustered of how sweet Ayumu was even if she was teasing her about honorifics, yet she was glad their bonds were closer now.</p><p> </p><p>Back to her bedroom, Ayumu realizing Shioriko’s approach to their relationship and how much she realized her hidden feelings for the first year.</p><p> </p><p>“I never thought… that you actually liked me that way, I can’t stop pretending anymore”</p><p> </p><p>Looking directly to those red eyes, as her confidence gained in her. Sending the black-haired girl, the most kind smile, not a forced one, a genuine smile of love.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, Shioriko-chan”</p><p> </p><p>Shioriko’s eyes perked with shock and excitement as her body was twitching involuntarily.</p><p> </p><p>“You do!! I’m glad…”</p><p> </p><p>Although, both lovestruck schoolgirls sat there taking it all their inner desires to fruition, they enjoyed the air between them of peace. Even so it felt they both craved for more, something far more…</p><p> </p><p>A shameless thought crossed over Shioriko’s mind as she wasn’t sure she was willing to do it, nor wanted to force Ayumu to something she doesn’t want to. The shorter girl scooched over closer to the pink-haired girl, they both stared each other’s beauty. Mifune once again stared into those eyes, now filled with clear sense of peace then her eyes shifted to her lips, those soft lifts yet to be met by another’s.</p><p> </p><p>(“I want those lips to be mine’s”)</p><p> </p><p>Cupping the second year’s cheek once again, their faces stir closer to awaiting to release their desires. Their lips finally met, Shioriko felt an eruption within her, this felt better than she expected, finally her crush, now lover was her’s. On the other hand, Ayumu felt a sense of peace from all the torment, she couldn’t suppress this feeling of pleasure. She didn’t care about anything anymore; it was only her and Shioriko right now. Ayumu’s arms sneaked around her waist as she pulled her into a tight hug; meanwhile the shorter girl’s other hand not cupping her cheek, fingers were sneaking down her neck searching for her blouse to unbutton. Her sneaky action brought Ayumu to release a soft gasp causing both to pull back in embarrassment. Mifune felt a sense guilt flow over her, was she too assertive? Also felt worrisome of her being pressured too much, and maybe give her some time and space.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, we can stop if we ca- ,mphh!!”</p><p> </p><p>Shioriko was startled by Ayumu’s sudden kiss, this time earning a gasp from the shorter girl as she felt a tongue slid inside. Pulling away only to meet each other’s eyes as they gasped for breath both turned on, wanting more.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t want to stop, I just thought it felt to good”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing the sudden compliment, Shioriko couldn’t say no more.</p><p> </p><p>Their lips crashed as Mifune could taste her soft and tender lips, her body grew more excited being captivated by her lips. Something about the second year’s lips felt very sweet feeling an instantaneous ecstasy. Ayumu wrapped her arms around her neck. Shioriko fingers gliding into her blouse, unbuttoning one by one. Suddenly their tongues swirled as they battled for dominance. Her mind kept wandering for the lust for her, even more to touch her, for her own name to be heard pleading and how much intimate they could get.</p><p> </p><p>“AH! AH! Shio- AH! Riko! Wait!”</p><p> </p><p>The second year pushed her away with her hands on her shoulders. Shifting the first year out her self-absorbed thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“What about… your parents… aren’t they going to get worried?!”</p><p> </p><p>Ayumu asked between pants, clearly turned on by their makeout session. Shioriko didn’t care about her parents, her chores, and schoolwork, she was only focused on the girl in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Who cares about them, they probably think I’m busy with student council work anyway, tonight it’s all about you. Let me treat you well”</p><p> </p><p>Afterwards she slowly pushed Ayumu until her back was on the bed, leaving Shioriko on top. She proceeded to kiss her neck playfully as Ayumu let out a soft moan, meanwhile her hands were unbuttoning her collar shirt. Feeling mischievous, along kissing her neck, she decided to suck on her neck at multiple spots, earning some gasps and leaving bite marks on her neck. </p><p> </p><p>“AH! Ow!”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing her instant cry of pain, she stopped sucking on her neck as she looked back into Ayumu’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Ayumu, are you hurt?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your teeth… are sharp”</p><p> </p><p>Shioriko was found dumbfounded, realizing her sharp fangs for some reason that made her image more intimidating, now it accidentally bit too deep on Ayumu’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“God dang it! it’s my fangs, I don’t know why I have these in the first place, I’m sorry, here” </p><p> </p><p>She repaid her with a blissful kiss on her lips earning a moan from the girl below.</p><p> </p><p>“Better?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p> </p><p>Continuing her assault on her neck, Ayumu’s collar shirt became undone, throwing it to an unspecified location on the room. Her eyes shifted to the pink bra on Ayumu’s nicely shaped breasts, breathing up and down. She thought reminding herself that her cup size wasn’t the biggest out of all the school idol club members but enough for her to start feeling a tempting sensation between her legs. Along came her noticeable curves along her torso and hips, which was the result after many after school training sessions. Lastly her transparent, porcelain long legs of hers merge into a complete beauty out of this world, right now she was beneath her, surrendering to her. She didn’t accept the fact this girl was her girlfriends, she felt like the luckiest girl, oddly enough couldn’t suppress the sudden thought of Ayumu’s friend, Yu.</p><p> </p><p>“Shioriko…”</p><p> </p><p>The girl on top snapped out her thoughts as she saw the yellow eyes avoiding her gaze of lust, as one arm was covering most of her chest, and the other at the waistband of her skirt, clearly waiting to be pleasured.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t just stare…”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, you’re too beautiful, like a work of art”</p><p> </p><p>Ayumu’s face turned completely red, hearing Shioriko’s compliment of admiration for her body. She couldn’t have felt enough rapture, upon her body being so attractive to her, gaining confidence her body image. The black-haired girl smirked as she immediately went down to caress her breasts, placing her hands, she carefully fondled them causing the girl to tremble beneath her along with some groaning. The pink-haired responded by pushing her so she could get her back off the bed, then putting her arms to her back to undo her bra. Immediately covering her naked breasts, she looked at the shorter girl as her red eyes were clouded with lust shifting to her breasts.</p><p> </p><p>“Just be gentle…”</p><p> </p><p>“Anything for you,”</p><p> </p><p>The shorter girl whispered teasing her, Ayumu plainly shivering.</p><p> </p><p>Upon revealing her nipples, Shioriko couldn’t control herself anymore. Her mouth latching to her nipple, her tongue licking her nipple; the other cupping the remaining other breast. Ayumu started to release her moans, it was music to the Mifune’s ears, only making her wetter. Biting her lip, the second year put her hands behind Shioriko’s head to put her closer to her chest, wanting more of her touches. Her mind went blank, she couldn’t believe she this intimate with someone, nevertheless this all felt too overwhelming for her. Who knew the student council president had a sex drive in bed, something no one else knew from her perfect image at school. The only thing she could do was play with her short black hair with her fingers as she could only feel herself getting wetter down there.</p><p> </p><p>“Shioriko! AH! I’m so… HAAH! Wet!”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing this, her unattended hand moved down to her skirt as she unbuttoned it until it was loose free. Moving away from her breasts, looking down on the damp texture on her pink panties between her legs. Shioriko went back to Ayumu’s lips as they exchanged a makeout as their tongues swirled each other’s within their heated kisses. Shioriko slowly putting her hand to the lips of her wetness, she carefully rubbed her clit. Immediately Ayumu’s body was twitching to the new sensation of Mifune’s touch. The rubbing itself made Ayumu moan as she yet still lusted for more pleasurable sensation.</p><p> </p><p>“Shioriko-chan… more”</p><p> </p><p>Looking up to her yellow eyes clouded with lust for consent, she nodded back at her. Shioriko knew what she was about to do. Carefully inserting a finger into her pussy, she slow thrusted inside of her. A loud gasp echoed the room as Ayumu her hands around her neck to hold on, followed by continuous moans from the pink-haired girl. Feeling confident, the black-haired girl inserted another finger and started to thrust at a quicker pace, Ayumu’s whole body trembled and felt as if she were going to lose control. Gazing at the shorted girl, Mifune latched her lips to her’s as her moans were muffled by the kiss. Through the course of Shioriko’s fingering Ayumu’s moans became louder as her hips were now involuntary humping against her fingers. </p><p> </p><p>“AH! AH! I LOVE YOU! Shioriko-chan!</p><p> </p><p>“ME!... TOO!”</p><p> </p><p>“Cum for me!”</p><p> </p><p>With a series of whispers of, “I love you”, looking deep into each other’s eyes filled with love and lust. Ayumu finally climaxed hugging Shioriko tight as her body quivered at the immense release of her juices, then falling to the bed. The pleasured second year was laying on the bed panting, as Shioriko looked at the sticky mess on her hand. She looked down to the panting girl, only to join her and give her few pecks on her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“How was that?”</p><p> </p><p>“That… was the greatest thing ever… thank you, Shioriko-chan”</p><p> </p><p>The first year felt accomplished not only because of comforting and seeing her in joy like, also that she is now her girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“And it doesn’t end there”</p><p> </p><p>Shioriko suddenly felt pushed down to the bed and saw Ayumu on top of her.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s my turn to make you feel good”</p><p> </p><p>Same as her she took her blouse and collar shirt and set her eyes on her white bra. Getting them undone, exposing her breasts, Ayumu leaned to lick one of her nipples as the other went through her skirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god!”</p><p> </p><p>Shioriko gasped upon feeling these new sensations, she was feeling good. Suddenly, she squirmed at feeling her pussy being fingered by her girlfriend, the black-haired girl could only watch as her hands grasped tight to the bedsheets for her to hold on. Ayumu felt the wetness on the first year’s panties, as she rubbed them.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re this wet already?”</p><p> </p><p>“I… It’s just that you’re too beautiful and you’re fingers are making me feel… so good!”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, I’ll keep that as a reminder”</p><p> </p><p>(“This girl”)</p><p> </p><p>Despite, the second year was in the middle of thrusting her, Ayumu thought of a better method. She slid out her hand but took off her skirt and panties leaving a bare naked Shioriko. Ayumu put her hands on both of her thighs, slowly spreading her legs gaining access to the wet lips. The pink-haired girl laid down her face to the same level as the first year’s pussy. Ayumu stuck her tongue until it started licking her wet folds. Her back arched at the sudden impulses she felt from her licks, along she started moaning, her mind going blank.</p><p> </p><p>“AH! Ayumu! Don’t… Stop!”</p><p> </p><p>At Shioriko’s request, the second year’s tongue went deeper, licking the insides at a circular motion. Then she felt a pair of hands pushing the back of head, encouraging her to go deeper, noticing how the volume of her moans increasing by each lick. Ayumu looked up to her eyes meeting Shioriko’s looking down at her too, to further increase pleasure she fondles one of her breasts as it brought the smaller girl to more desperate moans. Finally, arching her back she climaxes, as the liquids hit Ayumu’s face. Shioriko laid there panting desperately, her muscles twitching all over her body as response to post orgasm.</p><p>Ayumu laid beside her with a soft smile, giving her a peck on her forehead. Both of them wrapping their legs with each other’s as Ayumu laid her head on Shiriko’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, for everything I’m glad to have a girlfriend like you, I love you”</p><p> </p><p>“I could say… the same to you, I’m just thankful for you being the sunshine of my life”</p><p> </p><p>The smaller girl gave her a small smile as she felt the exhaustion both from sex and being so late at night.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait! It’s already late at night! You have to go back home!”</p><p> </p><p>Ayumu panicked, she knew her parents were strict, and she didn’t want this night to deceive her image of her wealthy family.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll give them a call, for now I just want to cuddle with you”</p><p> </p><p>“But-”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you asked for this, I don’t ever want to think of leaving my girlfriend alone, I promised you to make you happy remember?”</p><p> </p><p>Shioriko played with her hair, with slow strokes already at the verge of falling asleep. Ayumu responded with a small peck on her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, I appreciate you for coming all the way for this, I couldn’t have had a better girlfriend”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, were you expecting for us to have sex so suddenly?”</p><p> </p><p>Shioriko’s nerves activated at the sudden question.</p><p> </p><p>“No! What makes you say that, it’s your fault that you’re so hot, so I couldn’t hold myself!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Still I like this side of you when you’re in bed”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you-!!”</p><p> </p><p>Shioriko blushed furiously as she Ayumu silently giggled to herself.</p><p> </p><p>Ayumu turned off the lights, joined in back with her lover under the sheets cuddling, whisper sweet nothings to each other until they fell asleep. Shioriko had the best day ever, her crush now was her girlfriends, moreover they had sex, but it would probably haunt her forever, nevertheless she knew that she healed Ayumu’s heart from going into agony. Unbeknownst of a certain second year neighbor, who grieved at the realization of her own ignorance and actions.</p><p> </p><p>(“Ayumu, what have I done?”)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>